


silent sweater distribution, or something like that

by metamookiisle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Cold Weather, Family Dinners, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Literally one swear word, No Angst, No Romance, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, help its 1 am, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, phil has wings because i say so, platonic, techno long hair supremacy, they are brothers..., they're all so fuckin tall and For What..., tl;dr everyone gives tommy a sweater cause he's cold, warmth, wilbur plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamookiisle/pseuds/metamookiisle
Summary: basically:tommy is cold so wilbur gives him his sweater, phil gives him his cloak, and techno gives him his cape. wholesome because my smooth brain doesnt have the strength to write any more angsti know im supposed to be working on the brownies saga please forgive me school is literally kicking my ass and my mental health is Not the best and i wrote this two nights ago and im uploading this at 1:45 am help methis is a much shorter thing btw
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1567





	silent sweater distribution, or something like that

The air around the four was silent, save for their shaking exhales and cracking and snapping of twigs as they walked through the forest. It was cool, cold enough to see their breath with the help of their lantern’s light, cold enough for them to be motivated to get home quicker.

Phil, the oldest, led the way, occasionally stopping for the others to catch up. His large wings had curled around him to conserve body heat, and he had tightened his robes around his chest to keep warmth. He held the food that they had gone to get out—his hands wrapped around a loaf of warm bread, a lantern, and a net-string shopping bag full of other various groceries.

Techno was next, a tad frustrated that he wasn’t in the lead, but not displeased. He had found a use for his unnaturally long pink hair and had thrown his braid over his shoulder and around his neck like a scarf. He wasn’t as cold as the others, carrying groceries in addition to Phil, but he was hurrying to get back to their house nonetheless, stepping over low branches with an impatient aura. He had a meal to make with the oldest brother when they eventually got home.

Tommy, the youngest, was in the middle of them, shivering as he walked. He had forgotten an extra layer and thus was also the coldest of them. His teeth chattered in the evening air and he frowned, inwardly complaining, but not wanting to disturb the semi-peaceful walk they had going on coming back from the market. He had stayed up very, very late last night too, so he was rubbing his eyes quite a bit, making sure he didn’t stumble. He made a mental note to go to bed earlier.

Wilbur, the tallest and lankiest, was the last. He easily got cold, but not today. He had put on extra undershirts rather than more layers on top, and was minding his own business, tripping on sticks here and there due to his gangliness. His beanie got caught on some overhanging branches and was almost yanked off, so he pulled it over his head more and patted it a couple times to make sure it was secure.

Since Wilbur was in the back, though, he was the only one who had a view of Tommy and how cold and tired he was. After some minutes of walking, Wilbur watching his little brother suffer in the chill near-sadistically, he decided to stop being an ignorant dick and to do something about Tommy.

He quickly shrugged off his outermost layer—his ribbed-knit yellow sweater, leaving the jacket tied around his waist and the button down and undershirt. He tightened his hat once again and zipped the jacket up to his chin, sped up his walking a little bit, and tapped on Tommy’s shoulder twice. 

The other turned around and glared at Wilbur as if he was interrupting something important, then glanced down at the jumper his brother had thrust out to him. He stared a bit more, then let out a little huff and took the bundle.

Tommy pulled it over his head, awkwardly trying to keep moving at the same time as so not to fall behind Techno and Phil. Once he had it on, Wilbur crouched down silently, more tiny twigs crunching under his feet, and motioned for Tommy to get on his back.

Tommy rolled his bright blue eyes sarcastically, then got on piggyback-style. A rare moment of genuine kindness and not just banter from Wilbur was valued in Tommy’s book, and so he took the opportunity. He practically melted into and absorbed his older brother’s body warmth and wrapped his arms around his chest, and they resumed walking.

•

Fast-forward a bit, and the trodden forest path had turned into one of small stone bricks, spaced out strangely in the ground. They were nearly at the small hill their home was on, and Tommy was still very, very tired. The rocking motions and heat had begun to put him to sleep. 

Phil had fallen behind Techno, who had taken the other half of the groceries and gone ahead to begin preparing the meal and do whatever else he needed. He hadn’t noticed Wilbur carrying Tommy at all, which was quite surprising considering how long they’d been walking for.

Phil finally looked back to see how the other two were faring on their journey, and didn’t expect to see a half-asleep Tommy being carried by Wilbur. His expression morphed into a small loving grin at the sight of his two younger brothers illuminated by his lantern, and his wings ruffled a bit. He contemplated whether or not he should give Tommy his cloak, and decided to give it to him anyways—the youngest brother deserved it after a full and busy day. 

He gently chucked, pulled off his grey cloak and stopped in his tracks to wait for Wilbur to catch up to him.

They came up on Phil, and the latter draped his garment over Tommy’s shoulders and gently pulled his arms through so as not to disturb him. He had practically fallen asleep at that point, and didn’t show any signs of stirring. Phil gave Wilbur a silent thumbs up, ran ahead, and spread his wings; then flew the short remaining distance to the house. Wilbur jokingly made a small offended noise. He shook his head, curly brown hair flopping all over his face, and continued walking up the small hill, seeing Phil silhouetted against the now dark night sky.

•

When the youngest two had finally made their way up, they stepped inside to a warm little home. It wasn’t much—not very spacious, but not super small, either—and Phil had turned their charcoal furnace and stove on; furnace for heating, stove for their food. Techno had begun to prepare the supper. The lights were dim enough to not bother the sleeping teen as Wilbur walked through the threshold and shut the door behind him. 

Funny story—the brothers had made a unanimous decision to chop a good amount of material off the top of the doorways in their home, simply because three-quarters of their family was too damn tall. Tommy and Techno were both 6’3”, and Wilbur was 6’5”. After years of complaining—the taller three about getting head wounds from hitting them on the frames, Phil about having to tend to said head wounds repeatedly—they simply removed the problem and got custom doors. Now none of them had to duck to avoid injury.

Back to the main story. Techno looked at Wilbur and Tommy, chuckled quietly, and resumed cutting the potatoes. He flicked his head over towards the large, thick thai mat (what they liked to call their “couch”) in the conjoined living room, insinuating that Tommy should be laid down on there.

Wilbur did indeed turn around, slip Tommy off his back, and let him gently flop down onto the billowy mat, propping him up with an old pillow. Tommy shifted once in his sleep and then was still. Wilbur stood up and went over to the kitchen to help with the food.

Phil glanced over too, wondering what Tommy was dreaming about, if anything. Techno had a sudden idea and quickly rinsed his hands in the sink, dried them on a small kitchen towel, and strode over to their coat hangers on the wall near the door. He fumbled with his cape for a little until managing to get it off the hook. 

The other two smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

Techno lifted the cape in the air, then laid it down on top of Tommy. It was heavy enough to feel comforting, weighed down on the sides and top by the fluffy parts (which Techno wrapped around Tommy’s neck like a cradle or pillow). He sighed in his sleep and unconsciously nestled closer into the mat and various objects adorning his body, pulling them around him. 

Techno beamed softly, an unusual mien for him. He leaned over to press his lips against Tommy’s forehead, bonking his glasses a little. Perhaps he was feeling peculiarly sentimental, but oh well. What truly mattered was the rare, tender moment all of them were having.

Wilbur also had an idea and got up, then disappeared into one of the rooms in the house. He came back with a small film camera. Techno stepped back from the mat temporarily, and Phil moved from behind the counter to look at the camera.

Wilbur got closer to Tommy. He bent down and shifted the clothing arrangement so all the pieces would be visible, then stood back and snapped a picture.

The older three stood around the camera soundlessly, observing the photo as it slowly developed. There was something oddly endearing about the entire ordeal being silent. None of them needed words to know what was going on, nor did they want any.

They broke away in soft smiles and a warm feeling in their chests as Will put the camera down on the coffee table, satisfied with the image. Techno and Phil resumed cooking and Wilbur cleaned around the house, arranging things in preparation for supper. They eventually broke the silence asking each other for help with the recipe for that night (some sort of deconstructed shepherd’s pie), but disrupting the silence did not mean disrupting the peace. The air was calm, warm, and… wonderful.

•

Tommy didn’t wake up by dinnertime, so they gently shook him awake. He was woken up to the smell of dinner and his brothers smiling suspiciously.

He narrowed his eyes. “Why the fuck are you all giggling so much? What happened?”

They looked at each other, grinned, and dismissed Tommy’s fervent questioning. He rolled his eyes like how he did before and sat down at the dining table (not bothering to take the layers off), confused but pleasantly surprised at the energy they had going on. 

“I’m still tired, though, so I’ll probably go back to sleep right away after supper.”

Phil nodded. “That‘s alright,” he said, and they dug into their meal. They all ate well, and instead of doing the dishes right away, decided to leave them in the sink. Procrastination pog. 

Tommy had laid down on the mat again, still sleepy, just now warm and full. Wilbur sat on the edge of the mat lazily strumming his guitar, Phil and Techno sitting up against the surface too. The soft songs and humming seemed to make everyone else tired too in addition to the good food, and soon Tommy had fallen asleep again. Phil was second, a bit worn, and Techno was on the verge of joining the former two in dreamland.

As soon as Techno nodded off, Wilbur noiselessly put the guitar down on the stand nearby, then grabbed two blankets from the others’ bedrooms and laid them down on their sleeping figures (being careful with Phil’s wings, of course). He inferred that Tommy, the king of sweater paws at the moment, didn’t need a blanket due to Will’s sweater, Phil’s cloak and Techno’s cape. He did get a third blanket for himself, then joined the older two on the floor and wrapped himself in the cover, burrowing into it like a little mole.

“Good night,” he whispered to nobody in particular.

They all slept very well, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo im trying my hand at some more wholesome stuff :] its definitely much shorter than the brownies saga chapters, i know, but let me know how u liked it!!!!! i am such a sucker for fd sbi...
> 
> pls remember to drink water and get at least one good night's sleep tonight! then again i'm talking to people on ao3,, we literally dont sleep aha
> 
> im also almost done w one angsty phil work but we'll see if my motivation decides i should finish it..........
> 
> my twitter is heymetamooki (i draw, bark, cry about mcc4 purple pandas, and spam on here)  
> my instagram is biquegg (kinda dead but oh well its just art)


End file.
